Tiamo
Tiamo the Sparkly Sweetheart (also spelt as Sparkly SweetHeart) is a Rare Moshling in the Smilies set. They are a love heart. Tiamo's energy aura helps monsters in physical distress. Combination Biography Shhh... hear that? It's the gentle pulse of a Sparkly SweetHeart. These magical Moshlings often appear from nowhere to help monsters in distress with their sparkling energy auras. When they are not performing lifesaving magic, they love d-dumfing to power ballads. In fact, a Sparkly SweetHeart once saved my life when I was bitten by a hippopottimouth whilst searching for Oobla Doobla near the Bleurgh Lagoon. I've no idea what happened, I just remember hearing a faint d-dumfing noise and waking up, fully healed, surrounded by shimmering sparkles, a bunch of flowers and some grapes. Oh yes, I nearly forgot, when they are not performing life saving magic, Sparkly SweetHearts love d-dumfing to power ballads. Mini Bio Shhh... hear that? It's the gentle pulse of a Sparkly Sweetheart. These magical Moshlings often appear from nowhere to help monsters in distress with their sparkling energy auras. When they are not performing lifesaving magic, they love d-dumfing to power ballads. Character Encyclopedia Main The sweet-natured Sparkly Sweethearts, including the kind and caring Tiamo, are marvellously magical Moshlings who use their shiny, sparkly auras to help out monsters in distress. They can be spotted appearing from out of nowhere in Blisskiss Valley. Kind-hearted The Sparkly Sweetheart's warmheartedness means they are the most helpful Moshlings around and are often rushing to someone's rescue. And their sentimental nature influences their music choices too. They love emotional power ballads, and just can't stop d-dumfing to the cheesy beats! Eat your heart out! ''' Tiamo stays healthy by eating as much fruit as possible. Like all Sparkly Sweethearts, Tiamo avoids gooey foods like egg yolks. There's just no room in their diet for anything but fruit! '''Data File Moshling type: Smilies Species: Blisskiss Valley Smilie sidekick: Rofl Notes * Tiamo has a magical energy aura. * Shiny, healthy appearance - a result of all that fruit and dancing! * Friendly, welcoming smile. The Official Collectable Figures Guide Sparkly Sweethearts are magical Moshlings who appear out of nowhere to help others in distress with their sparkling energy auras. No one knows for sure where they come from but you can sometimes hear their rhythmic pulsing near Blisskiss Valley. When these heartly Smilies aren't performing life-saving magic and helping the needy, they love d-dumfing to the musical beat of power ballads. They always eat their five a day, but they aren't so keen on egg yolks. Habitat In-game Not even Buster Bumblechops knows for sure, but you can sometimes hear their rhythmic d-dumfing near Blisskiss Valley. The Ultimate Moshlings Collector's Guide I don't know for sure, but you can sometimes hear rhythmic d-dumfing near Blisskiss Valley. Traits Personality Delicate, benevolent, gracious. Likes Power ballads and five bits of fruit a day. Dislikes Egg yolks and massages. Trivia *Tiamo means "I love you" in Italian. *Tiamo is also a wordplay on "te amo" which means "I love you" in Spanish. Gallery In-Game Tiamo1.png Tiamo2.png Tiamo3.png Tiamo4.png Tiamo5.png Tiamo6.png Tiamo7.png Tiamo8.png Tiamo9.png Tiamo10.png Tiamo Happy.PNG Figures Tiamo figure normal.jpg Tiamo figure glitter green.png Tiamo figure glitter yellow.png Tiamo figure gold.png Tiamo figure brilliant blue.png Tiamo figure shocking pink.png Tiamo figure electric yellow.png Collector card s2 tiamo.png Merchandise Light Buddy Tiamo.JPG|Tiamo Light Buddie (Boxed) Tiamo light buddy.png|Tiamo Light Buddie (Unboxed) Top trump orange tiamo.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Other Tiamo.jpg|Tiamo in the old Moshling Zoo JellyChatMoshling33.png TiamoWildWest.png Category:Smilies Category:Moshlings Category:Rare Moshlings Category:Mission Moshlings